


Pools, Milkshakes, and Brownie Mix

by YinYangZodiac



Series: Lance's Protection Group [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brownies, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even though he has no idea that they talk to each other so much, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hash Browns, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith always knows how to make it better, Keith gives Lance his jacket, Keith loves Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance just needs to know how much he's loved, Lance loves his protection group, M/M, Milkshakes, References to Depression, Scars, Sweet Keith, Swimming Pools, falling asleep, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: What is Lance feeling?





	Pools, Milkshakes, and Brownie Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is the oneshot I wrote for what had been happening to Lance in my groupchat fic, 'One Of Those Days'.

Lance turned his phone off after texting Keith that he loved him. He laid back on the chilly floor of the empty pool, searching the dark night sky. It was too cloudy to see the stars but Lance felt that it fit how he was currently feeling. He usually joked back with the group when stuff like that happened, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. That morning he had woken up and couldn't bring himself to do anything; not shower, not eat. Hell, he couldn't get up until half an hour ago. He blamed most of that on the fact that Keith hadn't texted him because the black haired male had been helping out in his dad's car garage all day and couldn't text anyone.

So Lance had spent the whole day staring at the ceiling and letting his mind bring up the darker thoughts.

Hunk hadn't been at the apartment since he was helping Allura and Coran get ready for Allura's school bake sale. Lance had been left alone all day and it felt too sickening by the time his phone began buzzing with the groupchats app.

Lance heaved a sigh and lifted his arms up, pulling down the sleeves to look at the scars on his forearms.

"You're two years clean today." A familiar voice called out from the opposite side of the pool. Lance tilted his head back and looked at Keith, the pale glow from the crappy pool lights illuminating his older boyfriend.

"Oh," The brunet said, looking at his arms again. "I am."

He listened as Keith hopped onto the cement flooring of the pool and started walking towards him.

"I brought two caramel shakes and I stopped by McDonald's because I know how much you love their hash browns." Keith explained as he sat beside Lance. The Cuban male sat up and pulled his shirt sleeves back down, giving Keith a weak smile.

"Thanks babe."

Keith set the bag and shakes down in front of both of them before pulling off his heavy jacket. "It's cold out here." He commented as he wrapped the jacket around Lance's shoulders. Lance blinked, just then realizing how chilly it really was. He pulled the jacket around himself more and took one of the shakes once Keith handed it to him.

"I haven't eaten today." Lance said quietly and looked at his feet. Keith grabbed one of the hash browns and handed it to Lance as well. Lance took it hesitantly and then took a bite, chewing slowly and swallowing it after a moment.

"Do you need to talk about it or is today one of the days where you need me to talk?" Keith asked gently as he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Lance protectively.

"I need you to talk, please." Lance said softly and took another bite. Keith nodded and kissed Lance's head lovingly. The older started talking about all the good qualities of Lance and praised him. Lance listened, eating the five hash browns and drinking the milkshakes slowly as Keith talked.

~

Lance woke up in Keith's car, curled up in the passenger seat. Soft music was playing from the stereo and the brunet vaguely recognized it.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Keith asked as he pulled into the driveway of Allura's house. Lance rubbed his eyes with a sleeve of Keith's jacket, which he was fully wearing himself.

"Better, still sleepy." He finally murmured. Keith smiled warmly and turned off the car before getting out. He went to Lance's door and opened it, picking the younger up carefully.

"I'm sure that you are baby." Keith said as he kicked the door shut with his left foot. "But I have a surprise for you so I need you to stay awake a bit longer." He added gently. Lance nodded slightly and rested his head on Keith's shoulder but kept his eyes open. The older went to the front door and Coran opened it before Keith had the chance to knock.

"The blanket and pajamas are in the drier so they'll be warm." Coran said softly. Keith thanked Coran and walked into the house, still carrying Lance. The brunet looked up at Keith with wide eyes that were brimming with tears but he felt happy.

"Really?" Lance asked, awestruck. Keith looked down at Lance fondly and nodded before heading to the kitchen.

"Brownie mix! I made a batch of baked brownies and there's a bowl of extra brownie mix for you to eat." Hunk said enthusiastically, running around to get the bowl. Lance watched, hands fisting in the fabric of Keith's jacket subconsciously. He hid his face against Keith's chest and closed his eyes as he smiled brightly.

"I got the movies set up in the movie room!" Allura called from down the hall. Lance hiccuped quietly and felt Keith hugging him closer. The Cuban couldn't help it, he started crying and clung to Keith tightly.


End file.
